


Guns

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Drabble, Guns, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Brandon used to be afraid of guns.





	Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Corgi's Literature Club (MyAnimeList) Short Short Stories Challenge.

Brandon first learned about guns at the age of six. When one pulled its trigger, it would unleash a loud bang and carve a hole on the object one aimed at. A group of thugs once used his mother as a target, which gave him nightmares for months.

Later on, Brandon often saw flashes of fire coming out of the squirt guns in the orphanage. The illusion would make him cry like a baby, which drove away many potential friends.

Twelve years later, Brandon finally learned to use guns. An assassin who threatened his father figure was his first victim.


End file.
